


Сборник драбблов по ОЭ

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Disappointment, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fix-It, Forced Marriage, Gen, Hedgehogs, Love Poems, Medieval Medicine, Multi, One-Sided Love, Pre-Slash, Sexual Harassment, Slice of Life, baby Richard Oakdell, kid Valentin Pridd, king-liege relationship, rebel in exile, teacher-apprentice relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Короткие фики с битв, рейтинг до R включительно, преимущественно Джен и редкопейринги.
Relationships: Aldo Racan/Robert Epine, Leonard Manrik/Roque Alva, Marianna Kapul-Gizail/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 11





	1. Не будите

**Author's Note:**

> Не будите, джен, magic!au, Рокэ и Ричард  
> Бета Elten R (Elletrin)  
> Написано на ФБ 2015 для команды ОЭ

— Ричард, сосредоточьтесь. 

Хорошо же ему говорить! Дик в который раз вытаращился на проклятый булыжник, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Дик взял себя в руки. Надо попытаться еще раз! Он воспроизвел в уме последовательность действий и постарался их повторить шаг за шагом. 

Во-первых: отрешиться от всего постороннего. Дик прикрыл глаза. Сагранское солнце безжалостно пекло непокрытую макушку, по спине щекотно ползла капля пота, под коленом зудела сыпь после вчерашней крапивы. Как же, отрешишься тут. Дик глубоко вдохнул и медленно-медленно выдохнул. Он спокоен, он абсолютно спокоен. 

Во-вторых: почувствовать себя единым целым со своей стихией. С этим было проще. Дик уже почти сроднился с вездесущей пылью, которая проникала сквозь одежду, оседала на коже, иссушала горло. А еще этот камешек, впившийся прямо в... Дик поерзал, усаживаясь поудобнее. Вот же вздумалось Алве выбрать для урока самое жесткое место. А сам при этом — как будто на пуховых подушках восседает. 

В-третьих: пробудить силу, заключенную в объекте. Какая, интересно, сила может быть в камне? Он же не движется! Не летит, не плывет, не катится. Просто лежит, совершенно игнорируя мысленные приказы Дика. 

— Ричард, вы сейчас дыру в нем просверлите. 

Злополучный булыжник вспорхнул в воздух, и Дик уже почти обрадовался, что у него наконец-то получилось, но тут к упертому куску гранита присоединился еще десяток серых братцев со всей округи. Камни завертелись, выписывая спирали и восьмерки, закувыркались, будто танцуя под заводной бакранский напев. Тогда-то Дик и понял, что это Первый магистр Рокэ Алва осчастливил своего бесталанного подмастерья наглядной демонстрацией возможностей стихийной магии. 

— Это ведь элементарно. Неужели вам не под силу долго держать в уме один и тот же предмет? 

В голосе Первого магистра отчетливо звучала скука. Невидимый жонглер выпустил из рук все камни разом, и они глухо бухнулись на землю, подняв маленькие облачка удушливой пыли. Дик почувствовал, как его уши медленно наливаются алым, и с двойным усердием уставился на ближайший камень, уже толком ничего не видя от ярости и стыда. 

«Шевелись же! — зло думал он. — Шевелись, закатные твари бы тебя побрали!» 

И, будто в ответ на его слова, где-то далеко, на грани слышимости, раздался утробный гул. 

Дик чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Низкий звук отозвался в его груди совершенно необъяснимым, животным страхом. Дик глянул на Первого магистра, но тот сохранял полный покой, разве что весь подобрался, как хищник в ожидании жертвы. Напряженная поза, прикрытые глаза и сосредоточенное лицо означали, что сейчас Алва читает магические потоки, и Дику лучше всего полностью затаиться, чтобы слишком громкий вдох или случайный шорох не отвлекли внимание учителя. 

Тем временем гул нарастал. Дик огляделся в поисках его источника, но привычный горный пейзаж выглядел совершенно безобидно. Снежные вершины терялись в сизой дымке, зубья скалистых выступов грозили неосторожным облакам, а горные реки бежали в своих руслах, сверкая под полуденным солнцем. Без особой надежды Дик прикрыл глаза, попробовав вычленить из магического поля хотя бы одну ниточку силы. Вполне ожидаемо его старания не увенчались успехом — магия такого уровня была Дику все еще не подвластна. 

Вдруг его лицо обдал легкий ветерок: это Алва поднялся и бесшумно отряхнул одежду. Дик выпрямился вслед за ним, ожидая очередного внушения. Первый магистр всегда отчитывал его за лень, не щадя гордости. 

— Руку, адепт, — скомандовал Алва не терпящим возражений тоном, и Дик, преодолев замешательство, вложил свои пальцы в открытую ладонь. 

Алва стремительно направился к краю уступа, волоча его за собой. Дик был далек от мысли, что тот с горя вздумал свести счеты с жизнью или сбросить со скалы нерадивого ученика, однако переставлял ноги с заметной неохотой. Алва шагнул в пропасть так уверенно, словно перед ним была как минимум парадная лестница Ружского дворца. Впрочем, почему «словно»? Широкие, пружинистые ступени возникали под их ногами прямо из воздуха. На каждую Дик ступал с опаской: несмотря на убежденность, что Алва не позволит ему упасть, безоговорочно доверять столь зыбкой опоре он не мог. 

Не успели они преодолеть и десяток ступеней, как скала, на которой проходило их занятие, с жутким грохотом отделилась от державшей ее горы и рухнула в ущелье. Зрелище было настолько грандиозным, что у Дика захватило дух. Гигантская мощь, заключенная в тяжести породы, которая неслась вниз всесокрушающим градом, казалась Дику невообразимой. Чего стоят все их магические фокусы по сравнению с необузданной природой? Первый магистр спас их обоих, но даже ему не под силу повторить подобное. 

— Ричард, позвольте узнать, что вы ей приказали? — светским тоном поинтересовался Алва. 

— Кому приказал? — Дик посмотрел на него с недоумением. 

— Скале, — мановением пальцев Алва создал вокруг них заслон от пыли. 

— Ничего, господин Первый магистр, — отчеканил Дик. 

— Так-таки ничего? — с сомнением протянул Алва. — А о чем вы думали? 

— О вашем задании, — хмуро ответил Дик. 

— Возможно, повторяли про себя какие-то слова? — подсказал Алва. 

— Повторял: «Шевелись», — Дик удивленно округлил глаза. — Господин Первый магистр, вы что, хотите сказать, что это я ее обрушил?! 

— Именно это и хочу сказать, — свободной рукой Алва задумчиво потер лоб. — «Шевелись», значит. Интересно, адепт. Знаете что, думаю, с этого дня мы с вами поменяем методику обучения.


	2. Выживший

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выживший, драма, преслэш, Альдо/Робер, Матильда, таймлайн после мятежа.   
> Бета Elten R (Elletrin)  
> Написано на ФБ 2015 для команды ОЭ

Робер запрокинул голову, понадеявшись, что хотя бы в этом положении от слежавшегося матраса не будет так сильно нести предыдущим хозяином. Разумеется, надежда была тщетной — вонь немытых тел, блевотины, испражнений и тошнотворной еды, казалось, пропитала весь приют святого Марка от деревянного пола до сводчатого потолка. Проклятая богадельня, гори она Закатным Пламенем! 

Закусив губу, Робер в очередной раз мысленно обругал своих спасителей. Сабельный удар черно-белого кавалериста выбил его из седла, оставив валяться в зарослях осоки с мутящимся от боли сознанием. Когда появились мародеры, Робер уже успел попрощаться с миром живых, перебрать в памяти свои грехи, пожалеть обо всех несказанных словах и ненаписанных письмах. Двое голодранцев, позарившихся на почти новые сапоги, выволокли из кустов его полуобморочное тело. Потом был человек в сером балахоне и долгая дорога, которая едва не вытрясла из Робера остатки жизни. 

Он помнил, как над ним склонялись, чтобы напоить бульоном или сменить повязки. Помнил свои слабые попытки отказаться от лечения. Помнил горячечные просьбы оставить его, дать спокойно умереть. Человек в сером понимающе кивал, но делал все по-своему. Зачем? Надеялся на благодарность нового маркиза Эр-При? Так ведь даже имени своего не назвал! «Добрый человек из ордена Милосердия», — так он ответил, когда Робер сквозь зубы поинтересовался, кому обязан жизнью. Добрый, как же! По-настоящему добрый человек позволил бы ему достойно уйти вслед за отцом и братьями, а не бросил подыхать вдали от солнечного света и свежего воздуха! 

Монашек в общем зале принялся громко читать молитву. Монотонный гальтарский речитатив вливался в уши тягучей патокой, вытесняя мысли о невосполнимых утратах и собственной жизни, которая так бесславно закончилась в двадцать пять. Интересно, знает ли Жозина, что ее младший сын в Агарисе? 

...Он не заметил, как провалился в липкое забытье, из которого его вырвали близкие голоса. Очнувшись ото сна, Робер вслушался. 

— Так что же с ним, твою кавалерию?! 

Посреди его конуры стояла немолодая женщина в черном парике и потрепанном платье зеленого бархата. На приятном лице двумя ройями горели полные жизни глаза, яркие губы сжались в строгую линию. Женщина казалась раздраженной, но из-за чего? 

— Ваше Высочество, у маркиза Эр-При сломано три ребра, — тихо откликнулся белобрысый монашек. — Осложняет положение воспаленная рана от плеча до грудины и сильный жар. 

Ваше Высочество? Но откуда здесь взяться принцессе? Если только это не... 

— И поэтому вы его оставили гнить в этой могиле? — Матильда Ракан глянула на ни в чем не повинного орденца так, словно в том была его злая воля. — Разрубленный Змей, да тут не живут, а доживают! 

— Милосердие Создателя одинаковой мерой простирается на всех его чад, — монах сохранял спокойствие. — Маркизу была выделена отдельная комната, предоставлена пища, утром и вечером его навещал лекарь. Большее не в нашей власти. На нашем попечении множество людей, которые нуждаются в помощи. Мы не имеем права уделять кому-либо особое внимание в ущерб другим. 

— Простите, Ваше Высочество, я не могу приветствовать вас как должно, — прохрипел Робер, безуспешно попытавшись оторвать голову от комковатой подушки. 

— Лежите, маркиз, — принцесса перевела на него мгновенно потеплевший взгляд и, обернувшись к монаху, строго добавила: — Я его отсюда забираю. 

— Как будет угодно Вашему Высочеству, — тот склонил голову. 

Робер попробовал возразить, но не тут-то было. Двое братьев с вышитыми на балахонах голубями переложили его на носилки и под присмотром Матильды Ракан вынесли из приюта святого Марка. 

Небо над Агарисом подернулось белой пеной облаков, но привыкшим к темноте глазам хватило и приглушенного света, чтобы заслезиться. Уличный воздух показался Роберу слаще нектара. Он хотел было вдохнуть полной грудью, но сломанные ребра отозвались ноющей болью на одну мысль о подобном издевательстве. 

На углу их ждал наемный экипаж. Кучер распахнул дверцу, и Робера опустили на подушки. Его голова очутилась у кого-то на коленях, Робер сощурился, чтобы рассмотреть человека в сумерках кареты. 

— Меня зовут Альдо, — над ним склонился парень со светлыми волосами и широкой улыбкой. Теплая ладонь легла Роберу на плечо в коротком ободряющем жесте. — Не сказал бы, что рад обстоятельствам, которые свели нас вместе, но мне очень приятно познакомиться. 

Голубые глаза смотрели с юношеской открытостью, едва заметные ямочки на щеках дразнили улыбнуться в ответ. Робер жадным взглядом впился в озаренное внутренним светом лицо, чувствуя, как от одной лучистой искры у него в сердце медленно начинает что-то разгораться. Краешком сознания он уловил, что напротив них села Матильда Ракан, что с окриком «Трогай!» кучер щелкнул хлыстом, что лошадиные копыта быстро зацокали по брусчатке. Принц не отстранялся, не отворачивался, не задавал каких-то глупых вопросов, хотя пауза, повисшая между ними, неприлично затянулась. Он мягко смотрел, будто знал, как необходимо было Роберу после ренквахских болот и приютских стен напитаться чьим-то живым солнцем. 

— Мне тоже очень приятно, Ваше Высочество, — проговорил он. Голос был еще слаб, но отчего-то Робер точно знал, что принц разобрал каждое слово. 

— Меня зовут Альдо, — повторил тот. — И я бы хотел, чтобы мои вернейшие вассалы обращались ко мне именно так. 

— Хорошо, Альдо, — губы Робера невольно растянулись в улыбке. 

В этот миг карету тряхнуло, и ладонь Альдо вновь легла на плечо Робера, удержав от падения. 

Он выжил. Увидев Закат наяву и потеряв почти всю семью, он все-таки выжил. 

Впервые за много дней эта мысль не полоснула по сердцу виной.


	3. Письмо с секретом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Письмо с секретом, джен, Марианна/Ричард, сексуальные домогательства  
> Бета Elten R (Elletrin)  
> Написано на ФБ 2015 для команды ОЭ

— Герцог, налейте мне вина. 

Ричард поднял взгляд на крошечный столик с фруктами и сладостями, наполнил бокал Марианны и снова уставился в пол. Он понимал, что разговаривать, не глядя на собеседницу, крайне невежливо, но смотреть на Марианну прямо было выше его сил. Сколько бы Ричард ни напоминал себе о приличиях, в поле его зрения то и дело попадал глубокий вырез, отделанный золотыми кружевами, и роскошные груди, между которыми заманчиво желтела чайная роза. 

— Почему вы не пьете? Вам не нравится? — Марианна понизила голос, как будто спрашивала о чем-то секретном, и придвинулась к нему, невзначай задев локтем. 

— Чудесное вино, — Ричард пригубил из своего бокала. — Прошу прощения, госпожа баронесса, вероятно, из меня сейчас дурной собеседник. Этот день начался не лучшим образом. 

На самом деле Ричард лукавил: сегодня ему сказочно повезло. Но не рассказывать же куртизанке о семерной дуэли? Рубиновая жидкость напомнила о крови Эстебана, собственном трусливом облегчении, несправедливых словах Алвы, и Ричарда замутило. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось запереться в своей комнате и ни с кем не встречаться хотя бы до завтра, но монсеньор приказал доставить баронессе письмо, и Ричард поехал к Капуль-Гизайлям, надеясь, что поручение не займет много времени. Кто же знал, что Марианна примет его так радушно? 

— Плохое утро — еще не повод грустить весь день, — она доверительно взяла Ричарда за руку. — Скажите, неужели я ничем не могу развеять вашу печаль? 

Ее теплые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг запястья, черные глаза смотрели с ласковой укоризной, а грудь... Ричард сглотнул. Левая грудь прижалась к его предплечью. Округлая, большая, мягкая. Наверное, такая полностью поместится в ладони. Или нет? При мысли о том, что он может столь бесстыдно прикоснуться к женщине, Ричарда бросило в жар. Он торопливо отстранился, чтобы оградить себя от соблазна. 

— Госпожа баронесса... 

— Что? — облизнув нижнюю губу, она призывно улыбнулась. — Скажите же. 

— Госпожа баронесса, у меня уже есть дама, которую я люблю... И ваш супруг... Это будет бесчестно... 

Запрокинув голову, Марианна заливисто рассмеялась. Ричард как завороженный смотрел на ее приоткрытые губы, изящную шею, ямку между тонких ключиц, а видел нежное лицо Катарины Ариго. Одна — легкомысленная, другая — несчастная; одна — распутная, другая — униженная; одна — пышная роза, другая — бледный гиацинт. Ричард не мог предпочесть розу! 

— Ваша возлюбленная ни о чем не узнает, — произнесла Марианна, отсмеявшись. — Право слово, герцог, вы заставляете меня думать, что со мной что-то не так. 

— О нет, что вы, — поспешил разуверить ее Ричард. — Вы прекрасны, это очевидно для всякого, у кого есть глаза. 

— Тогда за чем же дело стало? — вторая рука Марианны легла ему на бедро. 

— Госпожа баронесса, — горло Ричарда перехватило, и вместо возгласа получился придушенный хрип. — Прошу вас... Эр Людвиг... Я не имею права... 

— Зачем нам какой-то эр Людвиг? — эти слова Марианна произнесла ему на ухо. — Уверяю вас, нам и без него будет хорошо. 

Ее ладонь двинулась вверх. Ричард затаил дыхание и попытался вжаться в спинку дивана, надеясь, что Марианна остановится... просто остановится! Но та, похоже, превратно истолковала его бездействие. 

— Нет, баронесса, прошу вас, — сдерживаясь из последних сил, прошептал Ричард. — Монсеньор ждет... Я должен принести ответ... 

Нужно было оттолкнуть Марианну. Или хотя бы убрать ее руку, пока она не обнаружила его постыдное желание. Но Ричард медлил. Он слишком боялся показаться грубым, неотесанным провинциалом, испугавшимся — смешно сказать — напористой красотки! Но чем дальше, тем призрачнее становились светские условности. Когда Марианна, навалившись на него, потянулась для поцелуя, а ее ладонь почти накрыла низ живота, Ричард не выдержал. 

— Нет!

Он вывернулся из ее рук и резко встал. Голова шла кругом, ноги не слушались, вдобавок ткань штанов болезненно впилась в тело. Поморщившись, он обернулся к удивленной Марианне и произнес: 

— Прошу прощения, баронесса, но я вынужден уйти, не дождавшись письма. Я передам монсеньору, чтобы он сам заехал к вам за ответом. 

И, не оставив себе времени на сомнения, тут же выбежал прочь. Пусть его хоть пытают, но в одиночку он в этот дом больше ни ногой.


	4. Подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарок, Джен, флафф, Ричард в теле младенца, Рокэ, Хуан, ОЖП  
> Написано на фест ко дню рождения Рокэ Алвы в ноябре 2015 года. Спасибо оргам)

Первым делом Ричард осознал, что лежит на пуховой перине. Кровать мерно покачивалась, что навевало сладкую дрему, и некоторое время он пребывал на грани яви и грез, то погружаясь в теплые воды сна, то выныривая к мягкому свету. Но в конце концов любопытство возобладало над ленью, и Ричард разлепил глаза. Интерьер каюты — Ричард решил, что это именно каюта, поскольку карета или повозка, раскачиваясь, грохотала бы как четыреста закатных тварей — тонул в белом тумане. Он пару раз сморгнул, но картина от этого не прояснилась: далеко вверху мутным голубым пятном проступал полог, а справа, у самого изголовья, сидел некто, чей силуэт выделялся черным на фоне окна. 

— Проснулся, милый? 

Голос определенно был женским. Ричард смутился. Не то, чтобы он мог похвастать значительным опытом в таких вопросах, но все же некое представление о том, из-за чего поутру незнакомые эрэа могут называть тебя «милым», у него имелись. Пожалуй, спрашивать, как он очутился на корабле, и не напомнит ли любезная спутница свое имя, сейчас будет не очень вежливо. 

Качка прекратилась. Ричард попробовал приподняться на локтях, но у него ничего не вышло. Что-то крепко держало его. Путы? Сердце пронзил страх, по жилам раскатилась холодная паника. Ричард попытался осмотреть себя, но голова была слишком тяжела, чтобы оторвать ее от подушки. 

— Что здесь происходит?! — возмутился он, но вместо собственного — низкого! — голоса услышал только негодующий писк. 

Святой Алан, что с ним?! Неужели его похитили? Взяли в плен? Чем-то опоили и затащили на корабль, а теперь везут в Багряные земли, чтобы продать на невольничьем рынке! Тогда все странности сразу становились понятными. Его заманили в ловушку! Ричард хотел потребовать от незнакомки объяснений, но язык отказывался произносить членораздельные слова. Нужно подождать, пока из крови выйдет вся дрянь, иначе он даже не сможет проверить, туго ли связан! 

— Ну-ну, милый, — заворковала женщина. Над Ричардом склонилось лицо... в общем, довольно симпатичное лицо, но до чего же большое! От изумления он совершенно по-дурацки приоткрыл рот и тут же его захлопнул. Мелькнула мысль, что челюсти столкнулись без привычного зубовного стука, но Ричарду было уже не до этого, потому что совсем рядом прозвучало насмешливое: 

— И откуда же он взялся, скажи на милость? 

— Подбросили под ворота, соберано. Ни записки, ни вензелей на пеленках. В одеяльце был только медальон. 

— Любопытно. Что же, давай посмотрим на нашего гостя. 

Переговаривались Рокэ Алва и его верный рабовладелец Хуан. Худшего расклада Ричард даже не мог себе вообразить. Они наверняка выкрали его, чтобы разузнать тайны Альдо! Но Ричард будет тверд и незыблем, оправдывая свой фамильный девиз. Он не признается даже под самыми страшными морисскими пытками. И не попросит пощады. Никогда! 

Опора ушла из-под ног, точнее, из-под спины. Ричард напрягся, готовясь стойко терпеть колкости и оскорбления. Он решил во что бы то ни стало молчать, дабы случайно не опозориться с неподобающим писком, и потому лишь надменно поджал губы и бросил гордый взгляд на бывшего эра. 

Рокэ Алва тоже был большим. 

— Соберано, вы только посмотрите, — защебетала давешняя незнакомка. — Такой хорошенький, светленький, сероглазенький... 

— Ага, — странным голосом согласился Рокэ Алва после паузы, за время которой его лицо успело сменить целую гамму выражений. 

— Соберано, я могу узнать насчет приюта, — осторожно предложил Хуан. 

Ужасная догадка заставила Ричарда оцепенеть. Конечно, существовал крошечный шанс, что все увиденное — эффект зелья, которым его опоили. А может быть, он до сих пор спит? Но стоило взглянуть правде в глаза: если все вокруг внезапно стали большими, это значило только то, что он сам... также внезапно стал маленьким. 

Раскачивался не корабль, а колыбелька. Неведомым образом Ричард снова очутился в особняке на улице Мимоз. 

— Какие знакомые брови, — протянул Рокэ Алва. — Думаю, называть вас юношей будет несколько преждевременно, а обращение «младенец» мне кажется нелепым. Похоже, придется-таки дать вам имя. 

Ричард ощутил, как его предает собственное лицо. Переносицу сдавило, губы задрожали, и комнату огласил душераздирающий детский крик. Все мечты Ричарда, вся прошлая жизнь, обещания, клятвы, привязанности — все пошло прахом. Повелитель Скал, превратившийся в беспомощное дитя, никак не сможет послужить своему анаксу. Катарина Ариго выйдет замуж за другого. Не ждать же ей до сорока пяти, пока Ричард опять повзрослеет? Хотя и Катарина, и Альдо мертвы... Как он мог забыть? 

— Не плачь, милый, — его передали с рук на руки. К щеке прижалась теплая и мягкая округлость. — Тебе нечего бояться. Никто не отдаст тебя в приют. Правда, соберано? 

Ричард затих, прислушиваясь к ответу. Само то, что его существование теперь целиком и полностью зависит от воли Рокэ Алвы, было невыносимо, но Ричард ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он даже не мог отказаться от унизительной жалости, потому что его тело еще не умело разговаривать! 

— Верно. Герб Окделлов не разбит. Если через три года не объявится законный представитель фамилии, я признаю следующим герцогом его бастарда. Ибо никем иным этот ребенок быть не может. 

— Ты слышишь? — с искренней улыбкой обратилась к Ричарду незнакомка, как будто и впрямь считала, что младенец способен в полной мере осознать свою удачу. 

Но его сейчас волновало совсем иное. Ноздрей коснулся запах, знакомый и вместе с тем давно забытый, обещавший тепло, сытость и защиту. Ричард завертел головой — хотя бы на это он оказался способен! — пока не уткнулся носом в... ой. 

— Ты голоден, милый? 

Ой. Ой. Ой. Ой! 

Женщина отошла за ширму, села в кресло, уложив Ричарда себе на колени, и принялась развязывать тесемки корсажа. Рокэ Алва и его верный работорговец покинули комнату, дверь тихо хлопнула, оставляя Ричарда наедине с неизбежным. Сейчас произойдет катастрофа. То, после чего мир уже не будет прежним. Интересно, если достаточно громко закричать, она уйдет? Он на ее месте ушел бы. 

Тем временем женщина уже стянула платье с одного плеча, обнажив... Ричард зажмурился. Она же не знает, что он на самом деле взрослый! О Создатель, какая неловкость! Набрав воздуха в легкие, Ричард закричал так, как будто именно от этого сейчас зависела судьба всех дорогих ему людей. Иного способа воздействовать на окружающих он не придумал. Женщина зацокала языком, снова взяла его на руки. Ричард украдкой посмотрел в щелочку между век на результат своих стараний. 

Большая, белая, полная молока грудь неумолимо приближалась. 

Начиналась новая жизнь.


	5. Агарис пал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Агарис пал, джен, Ричард, Альдо  
> AU, в которой за гибелью Агариса наблюдала не найери, а литто, и после смерти магнуса Истины Альдо стал нормальным королем.   
> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings.

Ричард спит. 

Во сне вихрастые волны далекого моря возносят корабли на свои гребни, рассветный ветер клокочет в алых, подсвеченных солнцем парусах, деревянные фигуры кошек, коней и соколов оскаливают одинаковые змеиные зубы. Во сне крепостная стена взрывается, и тысячи воинов в багряных косынках штурмуют бреши, упрямо идут под мушкетным огнем, а защитники цитадели с черными от гари лицами в едином порыве опускаются на колени, чтобы попросить у Создателя помощи перед рукопашной. Во сне собор Святого Теония — знакомый каждому эсператисту силуэт с семиконечными звездами на позолоченных шпилях — исчезает в смрадном дыму, захлебывается голос органа, хор замолкает, молнии из чистого неба ударяют в янтарные луковицы куполов. 

Во сне человек, неуловимо похожий на Рокэ Алву, отдает приказ, и жалких стариков в серых одеждах бросают в море с борта похоронной галеры. 

***

Альдо спит. 

Во сне маслянистый пепел забивает ноздри горожан, лопаются от жара цветные стекла, горят библиотеки, зеленая муть поднимается со дна самых старых колодцев. Во сне пышнотелая девушка с выпуклыми коровьими глазами бежит вдоль прибрежных скал, хохоча как безумная; за ней никто не гонится, ее никто не видит. Во сне неприметного клирика с мышью на наперсном знаке волокут в порт, подталкивают в спину мушкетными дулами, он падает, разбивает локти и колени, молит о пощаде, но ритуал очищения уже не остановить — мориски засовывают нового магнуса Истины в мешок вместе с ызаргом-переростком и швыряют в свинцовые воды. Человек бьется, кричит, напрягает все силы; жирные серые нити, пульсирующие, как кровеносные жилы, проступают вокруг него; они растут прямо из согбенных плеч, будто еще один плащ, переплетаются, словно паутина или мелкие корешки; лицо старика искажает агония, и все исчезает. 

Альдо просыпается в холодном поту. Его обильно выворачивает серой слизью, а после — трясет так отчаянно, что Альдо долго не может поймать шнурок от серебристого колокольчика. Наконец он доползает до кресла, кое-как взбирается на мягкое сиденье и вызывает слуг. Прибежавшему лакею Альдо велит сжечь измаранную перину, подушки и простыни. 

***

Когда Ричард на заре является во дворец, рассветные гимнеты в синих туниках без лишних вопросов провожают его в кабинет анакса. Альдо бледен и сосредоточен, под глазами залегли легкие тени. Поймав свое отражение в оконном стекле, Ричард понимает, что сам выглядит не лучше. Перед Альдо разложены бумаги, много бумаг: отчеты о состоянии провизии, результаты гарнизонных инспекций, сметы на починку Нового моста, жалобы, письма, прошения... Ричард нерешительно замирает перед чернильницей с гербовым Зверем, не желая отрывать своего государя от столь непривычного занятия. 

— Что привело в этот ранний час ко мне моего верного вассала? — Альдо шутливо склоняет голову набок. 

Ричард из вежливости улыбается, но потом снова мрачнеет. Может быть, придавать так много значения снам — это глупо, но он обязан поделиться с Альдо тем, что знает. 

— Мой сюзерен, я пришел сообщить вам, что сегодня святой город Агарис пал под натиском морисских варваров. 

— Кошмарный сон? — Альдо вскидывается и бросает на него пристальный взгляд. 

— Да, — подтверждает Ричард. 

— Мне тоже привиделось это во сне, — Альдо отодвигает кресло и выпрямляется в полный рост. — Я не придал этому значения, но если ты говоришь, что видел то же самое... 

— Я узнал Теониев холм, в Надоре были гравюры... — голос Ричарда срывается, и он шумно втягивает спертый воздух. Надора нет. Надора нет. Надора больше нет. 

Альдо отводит взгляд, давая Ричарду время справиться с накатившим горем; с минуту они молчат, а потом Альдо спрашивает: 

— Твоя гвардия с тобой? 

— Да, — ровно отвечает Ричард. 

— Значит, самое время навестить Его Высокопреосвященство.


	6. Красная свадьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Красная свадьба, джен, фиксит, драма, смерть основного персонажа, Женевьев Окделл, Гвидо Ларак  
> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings.

Франциск Оллар со своими проходимцами праздновал успех. Пламя факелов плясало на трофейных клинках, среди которых висел меч ее Алана; на верхних галереях тоскливо хныкали арфы, поскуливали флейты, звенели лютни. В пиршественной зале столы сдвинули в ряд, подавальщики, еще не успевшие спороть с ливрей гербы Раканов, вносили огромные блюда со свиными окороками, запеченную форель и миски с бараниной в миндальном соусе. Кувшины были полны вина, мозолистые руки олларовых наемников раз за разом поднимали кубки за здоровье победителя, изумруды и топазы в украденных перстнях рассыпали тревожные блики. 

Простой люд тоже ликовал. В осажденный город хлынули телеги с хлебом, овощами и свежим мясом, солдаты разводили на перекрестках высокие костры, разухабистые песни долетали до ушей сквозь узкие бойницы. 

Женевьев сидела, расправив плечи, хотя больше всего на свете ей хотелось скорчиться и сползти на мозаичный пол. В пять часов пополудни она умерла, и с той поры ее окоченевшее тело водили туда-сюда, заставляя то преклонять колени, то подставлять руку, то повторять какие-то слова. Теперь его усадили за один стол вместе с хамами и кондотьерами, принуждая любоваться их триумфом. 

Женевьев смотрела. Выбора не было — ее телу забыли закрыть глаза. 

***

На пиру Розалин Рокслей предлагала Женевьев настойку из дурманящих трав, обещала, что с зельем станет легче. Не так больно, не так мерзко, не так холодно. Откуда ей было знать, что Женевьев не хочет облегчения? Впрочем, девочка по-своему старалась помочь, а ее муж Роберт оказался единственным из кровных вассалов, кто не предал Алана на Высоком Совете, поэтому Женевьев на миг отмерла, чтобы поблагодарить ее и отказаться. Повелительница Скал выстоит и без саккоты. 

Пьяная процессия проводила молодоженов до прежней резиденции Окделлов и с гоготом покатилась дальше — искать развлечений в поверженной столице. Женевьев, прямая, как копье, безжизненная, как скала, взошла по лестнице в супружескую спальню. Ларак остался внизу, отдавая приказы своим людям. 

Завидев госпожу, Крисси побледнела, попыталась открыть рот, но под диким взглядом Женевьев осеклась и без слов приступила к своим обязанностям. Пальчики камеристки быстро справились с непривычными пряжками, расправили плотную материю на ее груди, затянули кожаную тесьму. Когда кованые сапоги Ларака загрохотали по ступеням, Крисси набросила на Женевьев бесформенный балахон, долженствующий изображать ночную сорочку: они обе надеялись, что новоиспеченный герцог раньше никогда не спал с аристократками и не знает, как это бывает «у благородных». Последним штрихом стал зажженный канделябр. Его Крисси закрепила на стене напротив шелковой ширмы, которая появилась в спальне, пока Женевьев отсутствовала. 

Дверь скрипнула. 

— Эрэа. 

Женевьев застыла у окна, Крисси мышкой кинулась через комнату, прошмыгнула под рукой Ларака. Женевьев знала, что далеко она не уйдет — притаится в ближайшей нише, чтобы потом не потерять ни минуты. 

— Эрэа, — повторил Ларак. — Я не чудовище, каким вам хотелось бы меня видеть. 

Женевьев молчала, боясь открыть рот, чтобы не застучали зубы, не сорвался голос, не затряслась грудь от готовых вырваться рыданий. 

— Вы слышите меня? 

Нужно ответить, иначе он просто уйдет. 

— Делайте, что должно, — проскрежетала Женевьев. 

— Моего короля не касается то, что происходит в моей постели, — хмуро ответил Ларак. — Вам нечего опасаться, эрэа. 

Нечего опасаться, зная, что ее мальчики сейчас неизвестно где? Закатные твари... Женевьев съежилась, уронила голову. Пусть подойдет. Пусть только он подойдет. 

— Не стойте возле окна, ночи нынче холодные, — со всей доступной мягкостью произнес Ларак. 

Женевьев упрямо повела плечами. Тогда он с тихим вздохом переступил порог, снял шаль со спинки кресла и нерешительно двинулся к ней. Женевьев считала шаги. Первый, второй, третий... Тренькнула тетива арбалета, граненый болт прошел сквозь прозрачный шелк, как сквозь паутинку, вонзился в беззащитное горло. Ларак упал, забулькал, захрипел — для укрытого за ширмой стрелка черный силуэт на фоне свечных огоньков стал прекрасной мишенью. 

Шумно выдохнув, Женевьев сорвала сорочку, под которой была мужская одежда. 

***

Темные воды Данара несли их на север. Женевьев сидела в утлой лодчонке, крепко обнимая своих сыновей. 

На пиру Розалин Рокслей предлагала ей не только саккоту. Женевьев сказала тихое «да», и слуг в ее доме заменили на бывалых вояк, оставив лишь тройку тех, кто покажется на глаза «новому господину». Прежняя челядь выбралась из города по одному, а Женевьев с крошечным отрядом Рокслея вышла на темную набережную, где их уже ждали лодки. 

Вверху проплыли зубья поднятой решетки, и Женевьев крепче прижала к груди растрепанные детские головки. Дикон и Нед были так испуганы, что даже не морщились, когда она целовала их, будто маленьких. 

Трехлетняя Сесилия Рокслей станет женой ее младшего сына, это самое меньшее, чем Женевьев могла отблагодарить Роберта за свое нежданное спасение. А старший... Кажется, у Ноймариненов тоже есть дочь? 

Война еще не проиграна. Ее война.


	7. Шепот летних ветров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шепот летних ветров, односторонний Леонард/Рокэ, глубокий преканон  
> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings

Кисть мелких оранжевых цветов мягко качнулась, блестящие паутинки затрепетали, одинокий листок с шорохом скользнул по мозаичным плитам. Следом за ним ветер подхватил обрывок бумаги, швырнул под ноги, а потом сразу же отнял, будто дразня молодого кота — догони-ка. Манрик сгорбился, уронил руки, ни дать ни взять — инкарнация вселенской тоски. 

— «...Вы, очи, — две синие шпаги...» — с издевательской торжественностью прочел Рокэ с подобранного обрывка. От следующей строки осталась лишь завитушка заглавной буквы. — Кажется, эту метафору высмеивал еще старик Дидерих? 

Манрик делано пожал плечами, словно это не он только что уничтожал бумагу с неудачным сонетом. 

— Надо полагать, ваша дама тоже ее не оценила, — Рокэ приблизился к змеехвостой статуе, спугнув пару голубей. Эр Вольфганг битый час о чем-то ругался с тессорием, и отпущенный по этому случаю оруженосец не знал, куда себя девать, а тут, посредь паркового лабиринта, вдруг такое развлечение! 

— Идите своей дорогой, Алва, — буркнул Манрик, дернув уголком губ. 

— Не хочу, — Рокэ легкомысленно пнул замерший листок. — И кто же та неблагодарная? Бессердечная?.. Жестокая!.. 

— Не ваше дело, Алва, — Манрик отвернулся с резкостью, которая ему, вероятно, казалась горделивой, но, по правде, была смешной. Особенно если учесть, что при этом страдальческий взор вперился в обнаженную мраморную грудь, а на видимой части лица застыла самая независимая и презрительная мина. 

Рокэ хихикнул. Кончики ушей, чуть оттопыренных из-за заправленных рыжих прядей, мгновенно вспыхнули. Напряженная спина под пастельно-желтым колетом сделалась еще прямее, если это только было возможно. Тронь — подпрыгнет. Или завопит. 

— Нет, мое дело, — возразил Рокэ вкрадчиво. — Сдается мне, вы кровно заинтересованы, чтобы я не принял пассаж про очи на свой счет. 

Манрик молчал. Тогда Рокэ приблизился к нему вплотную и легонько подул на рыжий затылок. Тонкие, будто пух, волоски пришли в движение, Манрик поежился — очевидно, от щекотки, — тряхнул головой, оголив просвет бледной кожи над шейным платком. 

— Слишком много чести для вас, — наконец нашелся с ответом он. 

— А если я поищу другие обрывки? — Рокэ полной грудью вдохнул чужой запах, чернильный и почему-то яблочный. 

Судя по тому, как зарозовела шея, повод опасаться у Манрика действительно был. Рокэ усмехнулся, что тот наверняка почувствовал по колебанию воздуха, и почти зарылся носом в подсвеченные солнцем пряди. Хлопнув крыльями, согнанный прежде голубь снова вспорхнул на плечо статуи, уставился на двоих людей медово-коричневыми глазами. 

— Я вас вызову, Алва, — просипел Манрик. 

— Я к вашим услугам, — Рокэ со смешком отстранился и даже сделал шаг назад. 

Ощутив некоторую свободу, Манрик обернулся. Его щеки пошли некрасивыми пятнами, губы были сжаты и сморщены, словно их кто-то прихватил суровой нитью. 

— Я к вашим услугам, — повторил Рокэ, — хотите, научу жечь бумаги? Вдруг следующий обладатель «двух синих шпаг» окажется не таким милосердным?


	8. Серый - цвет разочарования

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серый - цвет разочарования, односторонний Леонард/Рокэ, таймлайн Фельпа  
> Единственная работа с ЗФБ 2018. Написано на внутрикомандный фест для Хэзел по заявке: «Совершеннейшее АУ.  
> После фельпского сражения в наказание за излишнюю педантичность Леонард Манрик отправлен с инспекцией (оценить урон, проверить наличие и прочая) на „Морскую Пантеру“. Зоя и Поликсена живы.» 
> 
> Бета melissakora

— ...Хорошо бы днище почистить, девочка совсем просела, — сообщил пленный боцман с «Морской пантеры», и Варотти кивнул. 

— Завтра освободится место в восточных доках. Туда и загоним. 

Леонард состроил понимающее лицо. Напрасно — двое вчерашних противников моментально зацепились языками, перейдя на моряцкий жаргон, и, казалось, забыли о навязанном Алвой соглядатае. 

Он отстал, обернулся рассеянно, ничего не ища и ни на ком не задерживая взгляда. Здесь доски палубы не пятнала бурая кровь — женщины сдались почти без боя; на рее чистила перья чайка, паруса печально обвисли, словно корабль тосковал по утраченному капитану, хоть тот и не успел покрыть славой свое судно. 

Зачем Алва отправил его сюда?

Леонард совершенно не разбирался в морской терминологии, не знал флотских порядков, да что говорить, он даже передвигался по пришвартованному кораблю неуверенно! Подспудно боялся, что шаткая опора сейчас уйдет из-под ног, он упадет, услышит смешки бывалых матросов... Куда ему инспектировать? Любой фельпец справится лучше. 

Внутри затлело раздражение. Его просто услали, лишь бы куда, как надоедливого, слишком исполнительного щенка, вроде Герарда. Алва отмахнулся от него — он может себе позволить отмахиваться от людей. Все равно найдется толпа обожателей, готовых ловить каждое слово, каждый знак внимания, пить с ним, развратничать с ним, вытирать пыль с его сапог, забывать себя ради него. Что скрывать, в юности Леонард и сам был таким — стыд за стихи о бездонных очах больно куснул подбрюшье — спасибо, он хотя бы не успел выставить себя полным дураком, увлекшись человеком, который в жизни не ответил бы ему взаимностью. Леонард прислушался к себе, ловя малейший отзвук грусти или обиды, но их не было. 

Когда-то он продал бы душу за предложение стать секундантом на дуэли Алвы, пойти к нему на службу офицером по особым поручениям, уехать с ним в далекий Фельп, где зелено-серое море лижет черные скалы и умопомрачительно пахнет акация — где они волей-неволей общались бы друг с другом, вместе развлекались и дрались плечом к плечу. Теперь же он не знал, куда деться от новых ударов по запечатленному в памяти образу. Где раньше он видел легкость — сейчас была поверхностность и небрежение, смелые речи объяснялись дурным характером, на месте гения оказалась немыслимая удача, словно Алве подыгрывали высшие силы. Леонард больше не мог им восхищаться, кумир рухнул с мраморного пьедестала и разбился на тысячу осколков. 

Но что бы Леонард ни думал и ни чувствовал, Алва по-прежнему его командир, чьи приказы не обсуждаются. 

— Господин Варотти! — окликнул он боцмана-фельпца. 

— Да, генерал, — тот обернулся, сплюнул жевательную смесь под ноги. 

— Если вы закончили осматривать судно, я хотел бы еще проведать офицеров с «Морской пантеры» и убедиться, что они довольны оказанным приемом. 

— Да с чего бы им возмущаться? Поселили всех вместе, как капитанша просила. Уж эта бабища своих в обиду не даст, никому озоровать на вилле не позволит. 

— Рад, если это правда. Но мне хотелось бы убедиться своими глазами. Вопрос дипломатии, — многозначительно прибавил Леонард. На чужой земле этих женщин защищало только знатное происхождение и надежды, которые дуксы питали на будущий выкуп, поэтому он хотел лично заверить их, что ни фельпцы, ни талигойцы не намерены ронять своей чести в отношении пленниц. 

Уж Алва-то точно об этом не позаботится.


	9. Охота на ежей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охота на ежей, преканон, маленький Валентин, мимо пробегали Джастин и еж Павсаний  
> Написано по заявке Prydderi: Хочу про Валентина и Павсания)))

Дело было сделано. Валентин отряхнул платок от крошек, забрался на скамью с ногами и приготовился ждать. Солнце уже закатилось за витую изгородь, лягушки в Девичьем озере нестройным хором приветствовали стелющийся по низине туман. Наступал вечер, а мэтр Герхарт говорил, что по вечерам ежи выбирались из своих нор и, смелея, в поисках еды подходили совсем близко к людским жилищам. 

Может быть, мальчику его лет подобало бы мечтать о пони, ну или, на худой конец, о щенке борзой, но этого добра в Васспарде имелось в избытке. Только Валентин не находил большого удовольствия в звериной травле или скачках по окрестным холмам. Он хотел завести зверька, неприхотливого и самостоятельного, а еще — в своем роде необычного. Джастин любил все необычное. 

После нескольких часов раздумий выбор пал на ежа. 

Чем дальше, тем сильнее Валентину нравилась эта идея: маленький колючий клубок, который со временем перестанет топорщить иголки при виде него, научится есть с рук и выполнять несложные трюки. А если нет — Валентин вполне допускал, что чувство собственного достоинства у его питомца будет просто грандиозным, — то они все равно поладят. Не мог же еж быть глупее тетушки Аделлы, сестры дяди Авнира? После того как Валентин сумел втолковать ей, что не переносит медовых коврижек и не нужно ему их привозить во всякий визит, причем не обидев почтенную даму, найти общий язык даже со сказочным драконом казалось пустяковой задачей. 

Чтобы поймать ежа (Валентин заранее мысленно попросил прощения у будущего питомца за эту хитрость), он принес ломоть яблочного пирога; немного поколебавшись, опустил его на землю у корней старой липы, между которыми чернел вход в неглубокую нору. Подождал, подумал. И отодвинул угощение к столбику беседки. 

По мощенной дорожке процокала пара лошадей, всадники смеялись. Валентин распрямился, чтобы увидеть двор поверх тисовой ветви. Один гость, в заломленной шляпе с белым пером, что-то сказал, продолжая начатый по пути разговор, и ответом ему стал новый взрыв хохота. Валентин узнал голос Джастина. Губы растянулись в улыбке, он привстал на цыпочки, выглянул в просвет между листьев, желая рассмотреть второго, но того надежно прятала тень от каморки привратника. Наверное, это хвастун фок Ронге. Или задавака Хорст, у кого сестра обожала сюсюкать с детьми (в число которых по чистому недоразумению попадал и Валентин). Нет, все-таки фок Ронге — среди васспардских соседей рыжий линарец был только у него. 

— Стоит она на службе, глаза в молитвеннике, ну просто святая Октавия во плоти, — они спешились и, передав лошадей конюшим, свернули к саду, поэтому теперь Валентин хорошо разбирал каждое слово. — И вот священнику пора всех благословлять. Он подходит к ней и говорит: «Дочь моя, молва никогда не приписывала вам большой набожности, я раскаиваюсь, что верил чернившим вас слухам». И тут она, похоже, от изумления, роняет молитвенник. Он падает и раскрывается прямо на гравюре, где священник благословляет прихожанку... — Джастин кашлянул, — но из одежды на обоих — только эсперы. 

Фок Ронге остановился, согнувшись; он трясся, всхлипывал, хватал воздух ртом. Джастин смотрел на приятеля с покровительственной улыбкой. На Весенний Излом он уехал в столицу к отцу и лишь неделю назад возвратился в Васспард, чтобы повидать семью перед тем, как окажется на полгода заперт в стенах Лаик. Матушка просила не огорчаться и не ревновать, говорила, Джастина нужно было «представить свету». Валентин не слишком хорошо понимал, что это значит, но после знакомства со светом Джастин обзавелся тысячей историй, которыми отчего-то делился со всеми, кроме младшего брата. 

— Воображаю, какой скандал случился, — наконец отдышался фок Ронге. 

— Посудачили денек и все, — отмахнулся Джастин. — Для Олларии это — не скандал. Анекдот скорее. 

— Создатель, но до чего же хитро придумано! — продолжал фок Ронге. — Вот бы мне такую книжку, то-то моя старушка была бы рада, что я ума набираюсь, а не таскаюсь за горничными. 

— Если хочешь, — протянул Джастин, — могу тебе подарить свою. 

— А у тебя есть? — глаза фок Ронге округлились. — Как ты достал? 

— В одной лавочке с моста Повешенных нужно торговцу сказать секретное слово, и он проводит тебя туда, где таких книжек — целые стеллажи. Выбирай хоть молитвенник, хоть расходную книгу, хоть ученый трактат. Я взял «Сочинения Павсания Уэртского». Отец даже похвалил мой интерес к философам древности. 

Фок Ронге снова прыснул, но быстро вернулся к серьезному тону: 

— И не жаль тебе с ней расставаться? 

— Конечно, жаль, — отозвался Джастин. — Но в Лаик ее не пронесешь, а за полгода здесь всякое может случиться. Мало ли у кого любопытство взыграет полистать мои книги. 

Фок Ронге кивнул. Джастин махнул рукой, подзывая маячившего в начале аллеи слугу, а когда тот приблизился, приказал: 

— Принеси вино и ужин нам в Синюю беседку. А потом сходи за книгой, которая лежит в моей комнате на прикроватном столе. 

Валентин вжался в резной столбик, потер лоб. Синюю беседку — как раз ту, где он устроил засаду на ежа, — от особняка отделяла живая изгородь, зеленый лабиринт и матушкин розарий, но змейка аллеи проходила правее этих мест, а значит, Валентина обнаружат, стоит только Джастину или фок Ронге повернуть голову. Немедленно позовут кого-нибудь, чтобы его проводили к мэтру Герхарту или матушке... Как будто Валентину охота видеть маленького Питера-Иммануила, в котором она теперь души не чает! 

— Вале? Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Прятаться было уже поздно, поэтому Валентин поднял голову и с достоинством ответил: 

— Охочусь на ежа.

***

Когда утром, еле вытерпев процедуру одевания, Валентин сбежал по черной лестнице в сад, на траве не успела обсохнуть роса, а матушкины розы, — видимо, среди цветов тоже встречаются сони — едва раскрыли лепестки навстречу солнцу. Синяя беседка была пуста. Вчерашнего пирога и след простыл, Валентин присмотрелся к норе, но и из нее никто не выглядывал. Он заметил под скамьей черный прямоугольник, — должно быть, Джастин или фок Ронге забыли после пирушки, — присел и широко улыбнулся. 

На влажном переплете отчетливо выделялись отпечатки ежиных лап. 

— «Сочинения Павсания Уэртского», — прочел Валентин серебристые буквы, не запнувшись, хотя слова были длинными и незнакомыми. — Со-чи-нения. — Он тронул пальцем округлый след под витиеватой «П». — Так тому и быть. Когда я тебя поймаю, то назову Павсанием. 

Он счел, что прибавлять «Уэртским» будет слишком неудобно, но если еж пожелает — Валентин вполне допускал, что чувство собственного достоинства у его питомца будет просто грандиозным, — то он пойдет на эту уступку.


End file.
